User talk:FawfultheGreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FawfultheGreat page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks Thanks for the compliment, I take pride in a lot of my random and hilarious accomplishments (read my profile page, some are hilarious). I actually intend to expand the steam group a lot since I just started and you're welcome to join if you haven't yet. More importantly, invite all of your friends, because I intend to host contests and stuff once the group gets big enough, possibly with prizes too if you guys want. Anyone is welcome to join, especially if you feel you have an unhealthy addiction to killing mom. Once again, thanks for the interest, keep on playing and feel free to help with the wiki. Maybe one day I'll actually run for admin, but we kind of need an active admin to appoint new admins anyways. Can't wait for the DLC, I hope to run an open chat room during release with the steam group so we can all brag about new stuff right away :P. See ya round! Tech 1 + Polyphemus! (because Technology 2 sucks >_>) By the way, how do you unlock the "STOP PLAYING!" title screen? Made me laugh so hard. --KindSoul Thanks I simply love Studio Ghibli's works. Do you like too? Colddyshadow 04:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) About infoboxes While I appreciate that you put work into this wiki, I have to say that the infocboxes are currently not wanted. They are not done yet and we also don't have all the parameters needed to fill them. (As a side note: you should use the pictures already present on the article instead of addin others, since they have kind of a bad resolution) Oh and I forgot to say: Also, GO AND ASK AN ADMIN BEFORE TAKING DOWN HALF OF THE MONSTER PICTURES FROM THE ARTICLES. Seriously readding them isn't fun at all. Doomspeaker Talk 08:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You have done well in transfering the pictures to the fan wiki. Here's you reward: Doomspeaker Talk 12:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) is this the swedish version of the trololol song? XD Thinkthelink (talk) 15:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink xfd. Totally worth it. -Faw Hello Me Hai me. Time Fcuk has a whole new chapter and ending in the Basement collection, so go have an orgasm. -Yourself OH GOD YES YES YES. orgasm. -Faw Have things died down to the point where I'm leaving MYSELF messages on my own talk page? Jesus. ...Just thought I would have a look in the box. Things are still crazy down here, huh. I think i'm going to stay a while in here. Ahahahah. ~Little Yourself *comes from behind corner* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII dont mind the pulsating pile of flesh and all of the blood i was just helping edmund make his next game its gonna have SUPER (maybe real life) 3D Thinkthelink (talk) 04:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink Rollback About the rollback thing: Since I have no time to write back and forth with you and Think I want to talk to you on chat. You two set a date when to meet in chat. Then I'll tell you what to do and what not to do and if you agree, we're set. Doomspeaker Talk 18:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I usually get on the chat at 12:00 PM EST, that's in about 4 hours, otherwise, any date or time is fine for me. What's this about rollback? I'm being promoted? :o I better learn how to use the signature. -Faw (talk) 00:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) do you mean 12:00 AM EST? i think this will go well Thinkthelink (talk) 00:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink Mysterious Dead Animal Part KitsuneXD (talk) 01:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Kit what? Thinkthelink (talk) 01:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink >-< He is obsessed with cats. oh bother. Faw F. Furious IV esq. (talk) 02:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) AHHHH FURRY!!!!0ne111!!11!10! lol jk Thinkthelink (talk) 02:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink individual item infobox question I had one more question for you, and I didn't get the chance to ask before you left chat. For the individual item pages, what is supposed to be under the "in-game appearance" part of the infobox? Is it supposed to be changes to the Isaac sprite, or the item in use, such as the yellow puddle under Isaac for Lemon Mishap? --InfinityX (talk) 22:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Usually it's supposed to be the 'effect' it has on Isaac, like the coat hangar in his head, etc,. etc,. it might be a smart idea though to get in-game effects of the activated items. I'll ask Think and see what he's up to. Fawful IV esq. a.k.a Faw (talk) 22:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandalsim Fixed the stuff. (Why dafqu delete a renamed page instead of, well renaming it again?) Sadly I guess you have to get used to fixing such stuff in the future. Doomspeaker Talk 10:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh and go on and make item pages, (the text under the ingame-appearence is supposed to text that is shown when you pick upt the collectible). If shit hits the fan, I'll crawl back out of my hole and fix it so don't worry. Doomspeaker Talk 13:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone + cain + tech 2 + Ipecac = O_o it will kill Isaac in 5 seconds :D -Thomasawesome55 What? Fawful IV esq. (or Faw) (talk) 17:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Hey I don't see a flag button but basically one of the pages was vandalized. http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Krampus http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/index.php?title=Krampus&diff=64226&oldid=64221 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuDtACzKGRs =» ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ oh w0w Doom.= Hello I got a small problem Its the one of the items on wika. Well its not there. How i found it out was Today when i was playing Binding Of Isaac Wrath of the Lamb i found an item called A Missing Page I wanted to see what it does but i did not get anything on wika page I have no idea what this item does but it looks like page from game Slender its not exact but it is similar. I am not a Person just to waste your time i just wanted to say this to you one of admins and try to help you make aricule about that item By the way its trinket With Respect and Admiration Ortograf (talk) 21:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "A Missing Page" is not an item it's a trinket, it makes a 5% for the Necronomicon item to go into effect upon taking damage, you can find more information on the Trinket page. Oh also, I'm not that busy, it's nice to see a friendly user around here. ^^ Fawful esq. (or Faw) (talk) 23:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) > Insult you for using 4chan-related stuff > Browse stuff on 4chan to kill time > ??? > Profit Nightmare Corporation (talk) 21:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) newfags can't ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) force Faw (undergoing L4D addiction treatment) (talk) 22:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hope you get well with your treatment :x As far as I can see, your playing time in that game's kinda... Well... How do I say that without insulting you... It's fucked up... Jeah, how did you even spend so much time with the game? :D Nightmare Corporation (talk) 22:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) You should see the MLG pros with 2,000 hours. Faw (undergoing L4D addiction treatment) (talk) 23:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Faw don't write in that you need WotL as an unlock condition! Got that? Doomspeaker Talk 10:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Huh? We wrote that for every other item, though it makes sense, alright. Faw (undergoing L4D addiction treatment) (talk) 20:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have much to say but thanks for the info. I haven't beat the game yet and I'm on my 63 try so I'm looking for some strategies on actually getting to mom (At least). This game is very addicting though, it seems to bypass all of my other games currently because it desperately needs to be beaten. > Used 4chan 'green' text for no reason thxs Faw (undergoing L4D addiction treatment) (talk) 23:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, normally I stick to the don't starve wiki area but someone told me to send you this link saying he was falsey blocked / banned. Sorry for the inconveinience. http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Supercutiedraggy No problem! Actually it's rather cool that you go the extra mile and help out other users. Since Faw is absent most of the time and this is a matter for admins, I'll answer on his behalf if that's ok. The user whos link you posted was a rather obnoxious editor (came here with the sole intend of complaining about another ban he had recieved from another wiki, deleting other people's messages etc). Since the user refused to work out a solution with us despite warnings and attempts on our side to initiate a conversation, the only option left was banning the user. Creating hate pages for Fawful and myself isn't exactly the right way to deal with a ban either. Sorry if I sound a bit harsh, but I just wanted to clearly state facts, so that nobody can complain about this wiki not being transparent enough. Doomspeaker Talk 22:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh my goodness, nowhere is safe. Faw (undergoing L4D addiction treatment) (talk) 20:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC)